


Say it again

by Arilu



Series: The Mentalist-One One-shot per episode [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e22 Blue Bird, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, after first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arilu/pseuds/Arilu
Summary: After the craziest day of her life, Lisbon is once again in her bed thinking of Patrick. The difference this time is that he is by her side and it's almost impossible to believe.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: The Mentalist-One One-shot per episode [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Say it again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second go at this series and while I wrote this fic is that I came up with the idea of it all. This was a no brainer, Blue Bird is one of my favorite episodes of the series and I always wondered what happened after that first kiss...   
> Lisbon has always been such a private character, so I love exploring her side of things.
> 
> This is from 06x22-Blue Bird

Her own bed had rarely ever felt this comfortable and warm. It must have been around 3 am already and she knew there was no way she was sleeping tonight. The day that had just passed felt like a blur, like she had lived her whole life in just one day. Yes, somewhat blurry but yet heightened and in the brightest colors. Images rushed through her head over and over on repeat, like a movie she would never ever forget.

A sigh from the man sleeping beside her distracted her from her own thoughts for a moment. She looked at him and felt incredibly silly for being so trapped inside her head while this beautiful creature was sleeping soundly by her side. She looked at him intently, trying to grasp the fact that she was not dreaming and he was there, really there. A smile was drawn on her lips.

She had never seen him look this calm and… what was that?? Happy? So genuinely happy it exuded from the bottom of his soul and touched everything about him. He’s so handsome. Of course he is. She had seen countless of women melt when he walked by, or when he smiled at them. She had thought herself immune to it. Again, so silly.

She looked at him so intently, like trying to memorize everything about him. He was laying on his side, the way he always snuggled himself into his couch; his hair a hot mess, the curls falling slightly onto his forehead. His face was so relaxed she could barely see the expression lines there. His lips were slightly parted and she just let herself remember for a moment how those lips had felt on her just moments before. It almost made her want to wake him up and give it another round. Feel again those gorgeous god-sent hands searching for her like his own life depend it on it.

Maybe not now… Let him rest. After all, he had broken too many laws to count in one day just to get to her. Sprained an ankle. Kicked out of an airplane at gun point. So many emotions. It felt like a movie, because who does that? Confess his love for her on an airplane full of people. She had to suppress a chuckle. Yes, it was the craziest thing that had ever happened to her, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She hadn’t fully realized it until that moment, but she had been waiting for so long to hear all those words come out of his mouth, so full of honesty and intent and love. So much love. The words she needed to break her own bubble and be able to admit her feelings in the same open and honest way he had done.

She had never loved anyone like this, with the kind of passion that consumes you to no end. The kind of love you feel from the deepest parts of your soul to the tip of your fingers and everything in between. The kind of love that makes you vulnerable to the slightest touch but strong enough to conquer the universe. The feeling was so powerful, so intoxicating it made her feel small in comparison.

It was terrifying, to be honest. Overwhelmingly terrifying. But it didn’t matter because he was here beside her. The bed was warm and comfortable at 3 am in the morning because for the first time, he was there by her side and she would gladly take the immense fear of loving him, if it meant he would continue to be there.

A small tear formed in her eye while she kept smiling. She replayed the movie in her head one more time.

“Lisbon…?” Jane mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. “Go to sleep…”

She stopped herself from laughing. Maybe she had been fooling herself all these years and Jane could in fact read her mind. She looked at him again before closing her eyes.

_Say it again_ , she thought happily to herself and before she could replay the words in her head, Lisbon felt as Jane’s hand searched for hers and he brought it close to his heart.

“I love you, Teresa.”


End file.
